Just This Once
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "Still, Gabe was kind of sad. It was true. He never had a real relationship with anyone. The closest was with...No. Gabe was not going to think about her that way." Sequel to "Common Knowledge"
1. The Girlfriend

**Here is the moments most of you have all been waiting for :)**

**It's going to be more than a one shot, but not too long, just warning you.**

**So sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy the show.**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA," cries from Toby echoed through the Duncan household.

Gabe was in front of the television, lazily scanning the different channels, not making a single reaction to his brother's pleas.

"Is she off the phone yet?" Teddy ask, quickly coming into the living room.

Gabe looked up at her and squinted his eyes, obviously confused. His sister rolled her eyes and grabbed the TV remote, turning it off with a light click sound.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Gabe complained, pointing at the black television.

Teddy sighed, then yelled, "IS MOM OFF THE PHONE YET?"

"Dunno," Gabe mumbled, taking back the remote and looking through the channels again.

Teddy groaned and headed towards the kitchen.

Seconds later, a yelling Amy Duncan was barging out of the kitchen, phone tightly held next to her ear, and her daughter following closely behind her.

"YES, WE'LL COME!" she yelled into the phone. Amy rolled her eyes and took her youngest son off the floor and cradled him in her one arm.

"BOB CAN DANCE! HE'S NOT GOING TO FALL IN THE PUNCH LIKE LAST TIME." Amy continued. She wiped sweat off her head.

"I SAID WE'RE COMING! DON'T WORRY!" The Duncan Mother finished as she slammed the phone onto the counter. She cradled Toby in her arms and slumped herself onto the couch next Gabe.

"Eww. Mom. You're going to get all that sweat on me. Can't you sit somewhere else." Gabe complained.

Amy looked at her son, "I'm fine! Thank you for asking!" she said sarcastically, with Toby, finally quieting down in her arms.

Teddy took the phone and sat next to her mom, "So what was that all about?"

Amy smiled,"Well, you see, we have this family tradition that every 5 years, we have this annual dance, kind of like a party, but more formal. You see, it all started after the civil war. Our family was on one of the boundaries for the north and the south. So after the war ended, we-"

"Short version. Please." Gabe groaned.

Amy shot a glare at her son, " Watch what you say bucko." She said in a warning tone. "Anyways, all in all, we now have this tradition to have this semi-formal dance every 5 years."

"So how come we were never invited until now?" Teddy asked, fiddling with the buttons on the phone.

"Well, lets just say that your Dad had a small accident one year... And we were never invited again." Amy explained.

Gabe muffled a laugh but shut up as soon as he saw the glare on his mother's face.

"So what do we need for this thing?" Teddy asked.

"Well you will all need dates, and a nice outfit." Amy explained quickly.

Teddy stood up, "I'm all set. I'll ask Spencer if he wants to come. I also have a perfect dress." She started to walk away, "I'll be in my room video chatting with Ivy if you need me." She poked her head out of the basement door before heading down, "Please don't need me."

Gabe rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the television.

Amy inched closer to her son, nudging him in the shoulder, "So, who are you bringing to this?"

Gabe turned to his mother, "Huh? Hum, no one, I guess."

"Gabe! you can't just bring no one! This is a special family thing! You have to bring someone!"

Gabe groaned.

"Come to think of it, you never really had a real girlfriend." Amy said.

"I've had plenty! There was... Hum... Emma! yeah! Her!" Gabe defended himself.

"Gabe, seriously, you were with her for less than a week. If I hadn't known any better,I'd have said that you were just trying to make someone jealous."

Gabe refused to look at his mother. Okay, maybe he was trying to make someone jealous. No, not someone. He was just trying to make himself more desirable. Right._ Right?_ he wasn't doing it for... No. He wasn't going to think about _her._

"Actually, you're the only one except for Toby who hasn't had a pretty serious relationship. PJ has Skylar again. Thank God. I really don't know what we would have done with her still gone. And Teddy has Spencer. He's such a sweet guy. Even Charlie has a boyfriend!"

Gabe laughed nervously,"Charlie? Seriously?"

"Of course! She has the most adorable relationship with that little boy in kindergarten with her! What's his name? James. That's it. Aw. It's so adorable. Yesterday, I saw him giving her his juice box."

"Wow, so romantic. Real sign of true love" Gabe said sarcastically.

Still, Gabe was kind of sad. It was true. He never had a real relationship with anyone. The closest was with...No. Gabe was not going to think about her that way. Still, he was kind of embarrassed. The only one. He was the only one without a girlfriend. Wow, he was pathetic. He needed to act fast. He needed to keep his coolness.

"Mom, I was lying." Gabe started.

"What?" Amy asked her son.

_Don't do this Gabe._ Gabe thought to himself.

"I have a girlfriend. I was just too embarrassed to tell you about her." Gabe blurted out, cursing himself on the inside for lying.

Amy smiled apologetically, "Oh Gabe! it's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's really cute! Congratulations! What's her name?"

Gabe swallowed slowly. He couldn't stop. He felt like he had to do it. He knew it was a bad idea and he was going to mess up a bunch of things by saying this, but he did it anyways.

"Jo Keener."

* * *

**And here you go. I hope you liked this.**

**But wait! there's more! You will get a new chapter soon.**

**Again, I can't believe how big the reaction was to my last story, "Common Knowledge" thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

**review on this one too! Please!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	2. You Did What?

**Not many people reviewed (and that's what I was expecting)**

**but the people who reviewed said really nice things...**

**So thanks!**

**Here is your gift:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" a very angry Jo Keener yelled at her so called enemy, running her hands frantically through her hair.

"I kinda just told you..." Gabe tried to explain without acting too scared.

Jo rolled her eyes as to say_ I know that. _She took him by the shirt and quickly dragged him to the janitor's closet, crashing the door hard behind them.

Gabe pulled her hand off his shirt and tried to smooth it out, "Watch out, it's new! I don't want you to ruin it!"

"Oh I can do way more than ruin your stupid little shirt Stupid!" Jo made a first and smashed Gabe onto the wall of the janitor's closet, making most of the brooms on the wall fall down with a huge _crash_ and Gabe groan in pain.

"L-l-loo-ook, I'm really sorry! I just got embarrassed and kind of freaked out!" Gabe said, putting his hands up trying to calm her down.

"You freak out just because your whole family has a boyfriend or girlfriend? Really? You are pulling that card?" Jo asked, rolling her eyes moving her fist in a threatening way.

Gabe shrugged, "You don't know how it feels, to be the only one without a girlfriend, not only for now, but for like ever. I've never had a real girlfriend that I really liked." "Dude, I never had a boyfriend. But I'm not going around telling everyone that you are my boyfriend." Jo reasoned.

Strangely, what she had just said made him feel really happy. Jo never had a boyfriend. So that meant that he was... Oh God. He was the one who was the closest for her too... Right now, he was trying really hard not to blush.

"I'm really sorry about this... You just really need to help me out here, just this once? Please?" Gabe pleaded with big eyes.

"Just this once?" Jo made sure.

Gabe nodded violently.

Jo looked at him quizzically, slowly loosened the grip on his shirt, and crossed her arms, "What do I have to do?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"Well," Gabe started, "you gotta show up to the stupid thing."

"That's it?" Jo asked, biting her lower lip, trying to avoid Gabe's gaze.

Gabe shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

Jo took a breath and looked at the boy straight in the eyes, "Ok, now my rules: I will not act all girlfriendy around you, except to fool you parents at the stupid thing, but no physical touching flirting, hand holding, googoo eyes or anything like that!"

"Fine with me," Gabe said.

Although before Jo started to talk again, he could have sworn he saw her stuttering. Wait, was that disappointment in her eyes?

"Next, I'm not you girlfriend anywhere else but with your parents, so not at school or anything, and no one other than us should know about this. Oh yeah, I'm also busy every time you're wanting to invite me for dinner for a get to know the girlfriend thing."

"Okay..."

"Wait, when is this thing?" Jo asked before continuing her rant.

"Next Saturday," Gabe answered plainly.

"Wow, a week and two days of being your fake girlfriend, yuck." Jo made a face, only to be replied by an exasperated groan from Gabe.

"Anyways, the last thing is that we break up right after the stupid thing, and never ever ever ever talk about it again. Capiche?" Jo finished.

Gabe spent a few seconds trying to remember all of Jo's rules and then finally said, "Perfect," he cracked a slight smile.

Jo grabbed his sweater violently and pulled him closer to her, " And I'm warning you Stupid, I still hate you as much as ever so if you think that this stupid thing is going to change anything, you are wrong! I still hate you and nothing is ever ever going to change an-"

The door opened and the janitor walked into the small closet.

Jo immediately let go of Gabe, "Sorry, we'll get out of your stupid closet," she said in the calmest tone she could.

As soon as they were out of the closet, Gabe turned to Jo nervously, "Do you think that he thought that we were-"

Jo slapped Gabe so hard that her red hand mark was still on his face.

"I knew this whole fake girlfriend thing was a bad idea! Gabe you are so disgusting!" Jo groaned, trying not to be heard.

"Please Jo! You promised." Gabe pleaded. Jo looked at the boy again quizzically,

"I never promised." Jo retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at him, trying to keep her dignity.

"Yuhu!"

"Nuhu!"

"Yuhu!"

"Nuhu!"

"This is stupid," Gabe concluded, "We're not ten anymore."

At that, he blushed, and he was pretty sure that she was blushing too. They weren't ten anymore, but somewhere inside Gabe really wished that they still were. Maybe they could have turned out differently than this. Maybe if he didn't ignore her after the cotillion, they could have been... No not that. Right? Just_ friends_. Friends, they could have been friends.

"A-a-anyways, you said you were going to do this favor for me, Just this once." Gabe said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine, Just this once," Jo said, walking slowly away from him.

Gabe watched her every step as she walked away, she had really changed. Her hair was longer and blonder and it was flying all over the place over her dark denim jacket. She wore purple skinny jeans topped off by dark black sneakers. He sighed, almost happily, but shaked himself out of his odd train of thoughts brutally.

This was going to be very interesting.

And although he couldn't wait for this whole story to be over, he couldn't stop smiling at the thought of the next week and a half.

* * *

**Here is part 2! I Really hope you liked it!**

**There will either be 2 or 1 more chapters to this, if there are 2, the second will be very short.**

**Please review and check out more of my Jabe and other stories!**

**Love You Guys**

**:D**

**Clara**


	3. Falling

**Here is part 3...**

**This is one of the longest chapters I've ever done.**

**I think it was supposed to be two chapters but it ended up as one... **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabe checked himself in the mirror again, trying to smooth out any piece of hair that was sticking out. He wasn't really the type to want to look good. He just wanted to look cool. Cool didn't usually involve a little gel, a shower, and a suit.

But for some reason, today, he really wanted to look his best. It wasn't for his family. Certainly not. They'd seen him in the worst 'd even seen him when he went to adventure camp and didn't take a shower for a week. Gabe certainly didn't want to make a good impression on any family friends. For all he knew, he didn't really like them and the feeling was mutual. Maybe it was for Jo... No. Definitely not. He didn't care about her. Right?_ Right_.

Gabe swiped the dust off his black suit, trying to remember what had happened this week. The week hadn't been as weird as he thought it was going to be. And to be honest, he was kind of disappointed. Jo was still bullying him at school, he was still teasing her, nothing was different. No one doubted any of them. Although his mom had teased him a bit during the week, almost no one in his family mentioned her, well, almost. His mom had insisted that she come to dinner but he stuck to the plan and said that she was busy. The plan was going surprisingly smoothly and no one had caught on. Well, almost no one...

"Wait, Gabe, you're actually getting really dressed for this thing? Wow. I guess you really want to impress that girlfriend of yours," Teddy exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off the word "girlfriend".

Teddy. The only one who was suspecting something. The only glitch in the plan.

Unlike the rest of the family, Teddy knew and remembered Jo very well. And she was pretty sure, no, she knew, that they wouldn't get together that easily. Gabe looked up at his sister who was looking down at him, grinning.

"I don't care what Jo thinks about me..." Gabe mumbled.

Teddy smirked, "Oh really? But it also seems to me that you couldn't care less about the rest of us."

"Shut up!" Gabe yelled, pushing his sister away.

Teddy turned around and headed into the kitchen.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes Gabe!" She called out to the blushing boy behind her.

Gabe mumbled and turned himself back to the mirror the fix his tie. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" Gabe called out. No one came.

"Dad!" He yelled again. Still no one.

Gabe groaned and opened the door and his eyes grew wide. It was Jo. No, it was not Jo, it had to be her twin sister.

Her hair was half down, half put up into two meeting waterfall braids. She was wearing a flowing midnight dress with a gold belt above her waist and little gold sparkles. She was wearing simple gold flats and very discreet makeup. "Hi Stupid," Jo said simply. Yup. It was Jo.

Gabe felt his heart do a little flip flop and butterflies racing around in his stomach.

"H-hey," Gabe stuttered out. Smooth.

Jo chuckled and the kitchen door opened.

"Oh well hello Jo. Don't you look lovely tonight?" Teddy said, looking at Gabe, who was still speechless and very very red.

Jo looked at Teddy in a quizzical way, "Hey blondie."

The doorbell rang again and Teddy rushed to get it.

"Hi Spencer!" She said in a flirty manner.

Spencer grinned and kissed Teddy's hand, "Hello beautiful."

Teddy giggled. "Well, that's gross," Jo whispered to Gabe, rolling her eyes.

Gabe tried not to blush, feeling her warm breath in his ear, "I know right."

"Hey, why don't you guys come with us? It will save you from driving with Mom and Dad." Teddy proposed.

Jo shrugged.

"Sure, whatever," said Gabe.

Teddy opened the door and all four of them headed into Spencer's car.

The car ride to the stupid party was the really awkward and Gabe started to regret his choice. Jo and Gabe were stuck listening to Teddy and Spencer being all lovey dovey and giving goo goo eyes to each other.

The other annoying thing was that the moon was out, right next to Jo. The moon reflected on her face making it look like she was glowing. And every time she saw she was gazing at him he turned around and saw that her questioning glance was on him for a little too long. He must look pretty good.

But the awkward moment that won the prize was when Spencer made a turn that was a little too sharp and Jo landed on Gabe. They stared at each other, and maybe, leaned a little in. Suddenly they jumped apart, struggling to stay away from each other, leaning onto the opposite sides of the car. This was going to be a long night.

They finally got to the fancy place after what seemed like way too long. Spencer stopped the car and romantically opened the door for Teddy while the two young teenagers in the back tried quickly opened the doors and their sides of the car.

They stood outside the big building.

"You ready?" Gabe asked.

"When does this thing end?" Jo asked.

Gabe smiled faintly "Hum, 11."

Jo grinned back at him, "Can't wait for this to be over."

Gabe laughed and held out his hand.

Jo groaned and put her hand into his, ignoring the reassuring heat it was bringing her.

Gabe licked his lips and entered the building.

The party was very fancy. He didn't know his extended family could be able to pay for the buildings, the chandlers and all the wonderful food they were serving.

Gabe pulled Jo towards the food. She didn't resist. She had to admit, she was pretty hungry too.

Unfortunately, their path was blocked by Gabe's unusually round aunt.

"Oh! My little Gabriel!" Gabe's aunt squeezed him into her arms.

"You've grown so much!" Gabe tried to get out of her grasp, wiggling himself out.

"And you must be my little Gabriel's girlfriend!" She said, smiling at Jo.

Jo swallowed and managed a very un-Jo like response, "Yes, it's very nice to meet you Mrs Duncan."

"Oh please! Call me Abbey," Gabe's aunt responded.

"Abs, PJ's over there with his sweet girlfriend," Gabe said pointing at his brother.

Both Gabe and Jo watched as Abbey scurried with difficulty across the dance floor.

Gabe turned to Jo, "That was... Nice."

Jo shrugged, "I'm a pretty good actress."

Gabe grinned and headed to the buffet table.

"Hey, remember these?" He asked, caressing a very familiar orange melon ball.

Jo grinned, "They do look familiar."

She grabbed the melon ball out of Gabe's and and threw it at him. It hit him straight in the eye.

"Oh, that's right, now I remember," she smirked.

Gabe grinned and grabbed a cookie, which he then threw at the girl.

Jo's eyes grew and her smile increased as she grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and threw it in Gabe's face. Gabe then grabbed a cup of bright red fruit punch and threw the liquid into her hair. They continued their small food fight until Gabe's grandmother came and Interrupted them.

"Gabe Duncan! how disrespectful! Go to the washroom and clean up with your little girlfriend," she ordered.

Gabe and Jo just looked at each other and smirked.

They ran into two separate washrooms.

Gabe turned on the water and tried to rub of the cake on his fave and the crumpled cookies in his suit.

He stood there, examining himself in the mirror. Jo wasn't so bad, or at least right now. She was actually pretty sweet and really... Attractive? He snapped himself out of his thoughts. Jo? Pretty? Nice? Attractive? No. Jo wasn't like that. She just couldn't be. And he was definitely not falling for her.

He got out of the washroom and met up with Jo. He could tell she didn't really do much to clean herself up. She had taken away all of her makeup, but he could still see stains of chocolate frosting on her face. Her dress still had little bread crumbs and her hair was still tainted pink from the fruit punch.

When they got back to the ballroom, they heard slow music, creeping out of the speakers. They looked at each other and blushed. They quickly looked away and grabbed two seats were reasonably apart. They awkwardly sat there, avoiding each other's gaze.

A lot of people looked at them quizzically, asking them why they weren't dancing. Both mostly answered "We're tired," and "We don't feel like it." They knew it didn't sound right, they knew they had to do something.

Gabe shifted awkwardly in his chair and looked at Jo who was now bending over, rubbing her eyes. She opened them and groaned at the couples dancing on the dance floor.

He stood up and faced Jo. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Jo looked up at him, confused, examining the hand that he was now reaching out to her.

"Jo..." He started, as he gulped and took a breath.

"What are you doing stupid..." She said in a warning tone.

"Do you want to dance?" Silence.

Jo's eyes widened as she got up. She took Gabe by the tie and pulled him to a corner.

"What the heck to you think you're doing?" She asked fiercely.

"I... I don't know. I guess, you know, we have to make is believable right?" Gabe stuttered out.

Jo sighed and loosened her grip on the boy, "But I said no boyfriendy stuff."

"Please Jo, Just this once,"Gabe pleaded.

"I'm doing a lot of things for you stupid," she reminded him, "but fine."

Gabe couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Jo had said yes. He was going to dance with Jo Keener.

Once they got on the dance floor, Jo put her arms on his shoulders and Gabe put his own on her hips.

"Hey, just like old times," Gabe smirked.

Jo chuckled.

They started dancing very slowly. If you had asked him how it had gone, he would have denied the sparks he felt when he touched her. He saw Teddy smirking and he blushed, trying to look at anything but his sister and the girl he was dancing with. But somehow, his gaze still landed on Jo. He could smell the fruit punch in her hair from here. Jo was looking at him too, the smile slowly fading from her face.

"Should we break up soon?" She asked softly.

Gabe gulped,"I don't know..."

"I mean, the sooner the better right?" Jo said, "_Right?_"

Gabe bit his lip. He knew he was supposed to say yes, but yes was becoming the wrong answer. He stared as Jo, and her eyes widened, realizing what he was thinking.

Next thing Gabe knew, they were leaning in... Slowly. Very slowly. But they were leaning. He was so close. He didn't want to kiss her... Did he? Then it hit him. _He did_. It wasn't random that he had chosen her to be his fake girlfriend, it wasn't random that he wanted to look his best. He wanted her to act all nice around him, he wanted her to think she was special. He sighed. He was falling for Jo Keener, and he was falling hard. Was she leaning too? Or was it only him? But he wasn't stopping. He couldn't stop. He _wouldn't_ stop.

But she did.

"I can't" she muttered softly. She ran to the exit.

Gabe wanted to chase her, but his feet were glued to the floor. Trough the corner of his eye, he saw Teddy, staring at him, her mouth wide open. Gabe quickly looked away, he couldn't face her.

He sat back down on the chair Jo was on a few minutes ago. He didn't get it. Didn't she say that she liked him all those years ago?

Did people really change opinions that quickly?

* * *

**Voila! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews people sent in! It was really nice!**

**It's not over yet so tune in next time!**

**And please review, even if you think this is the stupidest story in the world :)**

**:D**

**Clara**


	4. It's Complicated

**Here is the last part...**

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been one days since the party. But frankly, it had felt like a year. Gabe had spent most of his Sunday lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes his mother went to check on him.

"Are you okay Gabe?" Amy asked softly.

"Fine," Gabe said briefly.

"Is it because of that girl? Did she break up with you?" Amy asked.

Gabe shrugged. It was way more complicated than that.

"Well I'm sorry," his mother said, walking out the door,"you really seemed to care for her."

Gabe bit his lip. He probably liked her all along, he just didn't realize it until yesterday ago. But he had other things to worry about.

Tomorrow was Monday. School. Jo. He was going to see her again. Had she forgotten all about last night? Hopefully. Probably not. He sighed and rolled in his bed, slowly falling asleep at the sound of the cool wind, blowing into his room from the window.

* * *

Gabe sat awkwardly in his mother's car, listening to the engine running.

He had tried everything to leave late. He had even tried to pretend he was sick. But when his mom pulled out the good old thermometer, everything was revealed to be ok. Then Gabe said that he needed to go to the bathroom, and he stayed in the small stall for quite a while until his mother dragged him out. By the next excuse, Amy had caught onto his little game and pushed him into the car.

This was going to be the worst day.

Gabe shifted in his seat. Either Jo was going to go full out on him and bully him like nothing had happened. or she wouldn't do anything and ignore him. And frankly, compared to the cold shoulder, Gabe would take a huge month of bullying any day.

His mother finally stopped at his school. Gabe stayed in the car.

"Are you going to get out or not?" She posed.

Gabe shook his head, "R-right, sorry." And he got out of the car.

He stood in front of the school, examining it and hesitating to go in.

"Hey! Gabe! My buddy!" He heard Jake yell behind him. Gabe turned and smiled at his best friend as they exchanged a quick handshake.

They both went in, talking about the latest video game that was coming out. They got to their lockers and Gabe cautiously opened his. Nothing. Nothing was coming out of it to scare him or make him look bad. He shrugged and headed to his next period. Maybe Jo was waiting to play the ultimate prank.

But after 1st Period, nothing.

2nd Period, nothing.

3rd Period, nothing.

4th, nothing.

5th nothing.

And then it was lunchtime.

He headed to the lunch line with his best friend when he suddenly bumped into someone.

Oh no.

Jo.

She looked up a Gabe and her eyes widened. She scurried away mumbling a quick "Sorry Gabe," as she went past.

Gabe stood there dumbstruck.

No insult, no blame, no screaming, no teasing. She even called him by his real name! He watched as she ran to the other side of the lunchroom,forgetting her lunch tray, totally avoiding anyone next to her.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, his mouth full of a triple chocolate cupcake.  
Gabe looked back at his friend then shrugged, "Dunno,"

He took his tray and headed to his usual table, not really paying attention to anything or anyone around him. He was thinking. He was thinking about all of it. About his stupid idea. About his stupid realization. About how stupidly pretty Jo looked in that dress. And he seriously hoped that this cold shoulder wasn't going to last for long.

But it did.

For a whole week.

There was no contact, no pranks. Every time they saw each other in the hallway, they blushed and quickly ran away. A lot of people asked them questions.

"Are you guys mad?"

"Did you kiss?"

"What happened?"

"Are you in love?"

"Why aren't you like normal?"

Even the teachers acted surprised. Even they asked questions. And seriously, Gabe was sick of all of this. He didn't want to answer those questions. He just wanted all of this to end.

So he acted.

* * *

"We need to talk." Gabe said to Jo discreetly, catching up to Jo in the hallway.

"There is nothing to talk about," Jo implied firmly.

Gabe rolled his eyes and grabbed Jo by the arm. Jo's eyes widened and she growled. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

He pulled her into a very familiar janitor's closet.

"What are you doing Stupid?" She asked madly.

Gabe couldn't help but smile at his old nickname that he hadn't heard for the past week.

"We're going to be late for class," she said, crossing her arms.

Gabe laughed, "You don't give a darn about class.

Jo just shrugged.

"We need to talk about what happened at my family dance." Gabe started firmly.

Jo groaned, " I told you, there is nothing we need to talk about,"

Gabe sighed and decided to get right to the point, "Why were you ignoring me all of this week? Why aren't you pranking me like before?"

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

Gabe blushed at Jo's rushed question. He looked at her. There was a clear scowl on her face, as to prove a point. But here eyes were almost pleading. She really wanted to know.

Gabe took a breath, "Look Jo, I'm sorry... I-I-I just... Hum... I really don't know,"

He cursed himself quietly. Gabe Duncan never ever stuttered in front of Jo Keener. Ever. And yet now, he did. Stupid Feelings.

"Do you like me?" Jo asked precautiously.

Gabe could feel nots blocking his throat. He bit his lip. This wasn't how a cool guy acted! This was how a stupid in love guy acted. Right? Right.

"I-I-I don't really know," he admitted. But that wasn't totally true. He knew he liked her. He just didn't want Jo to know. Although he had a feeling that she already knew.

"Me neither," he heard Jo whisper.

Gabe's eyes widened. Was it possible? Was it possible that Jo Keener, the girl who had bullied him since elementary school, had a crush on him? He tried really hard to hide the smile creeping up onto his face.

"Tell you what," Gabe said, "Let's just ignore this little episode in our lives until we sort our feelings for eachother."

"You mean the pranking, name calling, and insults?" Jo asked with a grin.

"Yup," Gabe answered.

Jo smirked, "Fine, I'll let it slide, just this once."

"Just this once," Gabe smiled, "I mean, we shouldn't put labels on our relationship."

Jo laughed at her own quote, "We both know it's complicated."

* * *

Gabe entered the school with a smile on his face. Everything was good. The girl he liked probably had a crush on him. It wasn't so awkward anymore. And the whole family party thing was officially off of his mind. Everything was perfe-

SPLAT!

Ketchup fell onto Gabe's face leaving a huge red blot on his light gray sweater.

Laughter echoed all around the halls.

"I think this is one of my best ones!" Jo exclaimed gleefully, "Want some fries with that Stupid?" She asked playfully.

"Jo, you are so going to pay for this," Gabe grumbled angrily.

But the big dreamy smile plastered on his face didn't go unnoticed.

_The End_

* * *

**Voila!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this ending :)**

**If you are mad they they didn't really get together, here's the deal:**

**In my other story "Common Knowlege"**

**It says they get together in high school. And since this is a spinoff of "Common Knowlege, I need to stay relevant to the plot.**

**So If I get 10 reviews on this chapter, I will write about when they get together...**

**So Yeah!**

**Thanks For all the reviews :)**

**Luv Ya!**

**:D**

**Clara**


End file.
